1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to woodworking machines. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a machine which performs a coping cut on the end of baseboard or crown molding stock.
2. Description of Related Art
Coping is the term used to describe a secondary cut performed on a strip of baseboard or crown molding so that the strip may be mated with a similarly cut strip in a corner.
Heretofore, a miter saw has generally been used to accomplish the coping cut. This is a slow, difficult, hand-performed process that an experienced worker would need at least two minutes to align and cut a single strip by hand.
There have been many devices proposed to efficiently cut molding strips. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,249,446 (Tallerico, Jr.), 5,094,279 (Dickey et al.), 5,667,001 (Sanger et al.), and 5,778,951 (Huitsing).
Machines which shape work pieces according to a template configuration are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,370,032 (Groen), 3,942,566 (Schmidt), 4,085,508 (Gyongyosi), and 5,036,895 (Lue).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,353,399 (Harris), 4,593,735 (Wirth, Jr.), 4,878,524 (Rosenthal et al.), 5,340,247 (Cuneo et al.) and Australian Patent number 231,969 show multiple station woodworking apparatus.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a time-saving, durable, accurate, easy-to-operate coping machine as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The coping machine of the instant invention offers a truly versatile replacement for the hand coping saw and is designed for fast, on-the-job, production cutting of all types of coped miters.
The coping machine employs an adjustable fence which will accommodate stock sizes from one and one-half to five and one-half inches. Cutter blades are easily accessible and may be replaced to facilitate the cutting of any molding profile. Manipulation of a single lever is all that is required to perform a near-perfect coping cut. The machine is only limited by the rate in which stock can be fed.
As contemplated, the machine is of simplistic design with a minimum number of moving parts. The present invention is portable and requires a minimum set up time, usually less than ten minutes.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a machine for performing coping cuts on baseboard and crown moldings.
It is another object of the invention to provide a machine for performing coping cuts, which machine is fast, efficient, and easy to operate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a machine for performing coping cuts, which machine requires manipulation of a single lever to initiate the coping cut.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a machine for performing coping cuts, which machine is easily portable.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.